


you arrest me

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: "Tired, hyung?"Jongin looks up, breath catching as he's met with those same eyes. He finds himself wordless. Breathless. He shakes his head in lieu of an answer.Mark looks at his own outstretched hand pointedly, at the water bottle in it. Jongin feels his face heat up at the pause and takes it with a small thanks. The bottle is cool, Jongin presses it on the nape of his neck, sighing as it cools down his overheated skin. Mark sits down next to him, cracking open his own drink."You okay?" Mark asks after a sip, his eyes are down, and like this, Jongin can't see their intensity. Thinks that maybe it was the lights playing tricks at him. He plucks at his shirt, and doesn't miss the way Mark follows his hand's movements."Um," he answers smartly, "I'm fine. Just a bit distracted."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	you arrest me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my kaimark pwp on ao3 so please be kind?

The studio is familiar, the occupants however, are not. It's a new team, it's a new song. Jongin moves to the grooves, moves to the beat. Precise and controlled and _good_. He's one of the best. Is the best.

But he makes the mistake of looking at the center through the mirror. His attention falters as his eyes meets unflinching black ones staring back at him. The gaze arrests. His heart skips a beat, and his movements halt. Baekhyun stumbles on him, lets out an undignified yelp that turns into a whine as he shoves at Jongin good-naturedly.

"Sorry," Jongin grins, sheepish. Apologizes in mumbles and slight bows.

Taeyong pats his back, gives him an encouraging smile, wiping sweat off his brows.

Yukhei just laughs, bends down to catch his breath, hands on his hips. Voice booming across the studio. "It's okay, hyung, you've been working too hard. Maybe we should take five?" The younger boy casts his glance at Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun, despite his annoyed sigh, cares about Jongin the most. He runs a hand through his hair, _just_ for show. "Fine," he says, "water-break! Take ten!" He yells, before walking over to Yukhei, mischief written on his face. Going to smother Yukhei in hugs, no doubt.

The eyes follow him as Jongin folds down to the floor, stretches out his legs.

"Tired, hyung?"

Jongin looks up, breath catching as he's met with those same eyes. He finds himself wordless. Breathless. He shakes his head in lieu of an answer.

Mark looks at his own outstretched hand pointedly, at the water bottle in it. Jongin feels his face heat up at the pause and takes it with a small thanks. The bottle is cool, Jongin presses it on the nape of his neck, sighing as it cools down his overheated skin. Mark sits down next to him, cracking open his own drink.

"You okay?" Mark asks after a sip, his eyes are down, and like this, Jongin can't see their intensity. Thinks that maybe it was the lights playing tricks at him. He plucks at his shirt, and doesn't miss the way Mark follows his hand's movements.

"Um," he answers smartly, "I'm fine. Just a bit distracted."

Mark looks up, meets his eyes _again_ and _oh_ Jongin wasn't imagining it.

"You should get more rest," he offers, a shy smile on his lips, and it offsets the hunger he's throwing at Jongin.

"Y-yes," Jongin stutters. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

Mark nods and ducks his head.

Jongin swallows, lets his gaze linger on Mark's face, before snapping his head up. Feels a familiar gaze at him. He meets Baekhyun's, and Baekhyun raises a questioning eyebrow and nods at him. Are you alright? He's asking. Wondering. Jongin frowns, shrugs.

Baekhyun's frown mimics his own, and hey if Jongin could explain his reaction, he would.

-

The gaze follows him. Haunts him. In his sleep. In his waking hours.

Eventually, it follows him into his bed, and Jongin shakes as he cums. Gasping into his fist, stuttering Mark's name, thinking of Mark's sharp eyes watching him.

-

He can't keep his own eyes off Mark, is the thing.

Jongin was made to be on stage. But Mark, Mark was made to _shine._ Mark was made to take your attention and keep it, plays with it as he pleases, does with it as he wants. He turns heads, captures; enraptures, and Jongin is only a man. Partial to temptation and Mark, _especially_ Mark _._

Mark eyes him after his stage, still with that same intensity, still with the intent to _devour_ , gives Jongin a small smile.

Jongin suppresses a shudder.

"You did good, hyung, you were awesome."

Jongin looks away, licks his lips, doesn't miss how Mark follows it with his damned eyes. "Thank you," he rasps out.

A stage manager yells at them to get ready for Jopping, and Jongin rushes on, fleeing from Mark, Mark and his gaze.

-

There's a knock on his door. Jongin looks up from his phone, frowns.

He opens his door, and finds familiar black eyes--familiar in its intensity--looking up at him.

"Hi, hyung," Mark says, face breaking into a smile, he dangles a bag of takeouts on his hand. "Dinner?"

-

Somehow Jongin always knew they would end up like this, from that very first moment in the practice room. From the moment he let Mark inside his apartment. Somehow Jongin knew, even before Mark kissed him, even before he pulled Mark into his bedroom, even before Mark asks him to strip.

Jongin splays himself for Mark, propped up on pillows, legs spread and three fingers up his own ass, wet and messy with lube. Disgusting squelches echo in the quiet room everytime he thrusts in. Jongin shuts his eyes, tips his head back and moans. Finally finding his prostate. The angle isn't good enough, his fingers aren't enough, but Mark wants to _see_.

"Hyung," Mark calls out softly. "Open your eyes."

Jongin whimpers, does as told. Sees Mark leaning forward, biting his lips, still fully clothed on the chair he'd dragged in front of Jongin's bed.

"Mark," Jongin moans, "please," he begs.

But Mark just looks at him, gaze hooded and _burning_. Fingers tapping impatiently on his thigh. "Not yet. I want to see."

Jongin pants, pushes his fingers inside again, pulls out and pushes inside.

"One more."

Jongin whines, inserts a fourth finger.

He hears Mark's sharp inhale, and that flares the arousal within Jongin, makes his hard cock twitch, makes it spurt precum onto his stomach.

Jongin reaches out to grab his cock but Mark tuts.

"No, no touching."

Jongin looks at Mark pleadingly. Mark smiles. "No touching, hyung." He repeats, sweet and coy and this side of perfect.

"Can I at least," he pants, "can I at least use a toy?"

Mark eyebrows raise. "Toy?"

Jongin nods. "Bedside, bottom drawer."

Mark gets up, moves to open Jongin's bedside drawer, and when he finds what he's looking for, Mark sighs, like Jongin is a dream.

"Oh, hyung," he coos.

"Oh, _hyung_ ," he repeats. Jongin can't see what Mark is doing, can only hear the clacking of the wooden box and Jongin's bedside drawer being drawn shut. Mark finally, _finally_ climbs on the bed, settling between his legs, shucks off his shirt. Jongin's mouth water at all the skin on display, he wants to map his hands outward those broad shoulders, wants to count each rib.

But Mark had told him not to touch.

He gently stops Jongin's hands with fingers around his wrist, pulling Jongin's fingers out. Jongin whimpers at the loss, but then Mark is pressing something blunt and wet and cool onto his rim, pushing in. Jongin belatedly realizing it's one of his dildos.

Jongin gasps as the dildo is sheathed fully inside him. Mark is doing nothing, still just _looking_.

He guides Jongin's hand to the base of the dildo, smiling sweetly. "Fuck yourself for me."

Jongin moans, pulls out the dildo and thrusts in inside harshly. He knows how to make himself feel good, knows how to angle and knows how to prolong this. But he wants--he wants--

"Mark," he whines, "Mark please, I want--want you."

Mark hums, finally, _finally_ ghosts his hands over Jongin's thighs. Just kneading. Jongin sobs, abs tensing from how much he _wants_.

"Want me how?" Mark asks, as if he's asking Jongin what he wants for lunch, as if Jongin isn't desperately fucking himself just to _please_ him.

"Fuck me," Jongin breathes out. "Fuck me, please."

Mark smiles at him. Bats Jongin's hand away and pulls out the dildo until only the tip is inside before slamming it back in. Jongin wails, back arching off the bed, pillows a mess underneath him as Mark continues to fuck him, pace faster and harder than Jongin's was.

"M-mark," he moans, hands clenching uselessly beside his head. Mark had told him not to touch.

Mark hums.

"N-not like this," Jongin whimpers.

"Then how do you want me? You have to be specific, hyung."

"Want--want your cock, _please_ , Mark!" Jongin shouts as Mark twists his hand, changes the angle so it brushes against Jongin's prostate continuously and _presses_ the dildo there.

Mark laughs, and the sound is so warm, so different than the way he's fucking Jongin.

"You should've just said so." The fucking stops, and Jongin catches his breath, gulps for air as Mark takes off his clothes, hears the rustling as it hit Jongin's bedroom floor.

Jongin sits up on his elbows, catches Mark stroking his cock, tilting his head back and just _staring_ at Jongin as he's fucking his fist. That same intense gaze, that same gaze _smoldering_ Jongin, makes his thighs quiver, makes a moan known from the back of his throat.

Mark gives him a satisfied smirk. Before he's rolling a condom on and slicking himself up with lube. He grabs Jongin by the hips, earning a squeak from Jongin, Mark spreads his legs, folds Jongin in half and slides in slowly.

Jongin locks his ankles at the small of Mark's back and trembles.

Mark is _big_ , bigger than any of the dildos Jongin owns, and Jongin whines as he bottoms up, hands scrambling for purchase on Mark's back, smearing lube all over his skin. Jongin is tense, he feels so full, so stretched and stuffed full of cock that he doesn't realize he's clawing at Mark's skin.

Mark doesn't seem to mind, shushing Jongin with kisses on his neck, up his cheek and on his eyelids.

"Don't cry," Mark whispers against his lips, forearms on the sides of his face. "Don't cry."

Jongin hiccups, blinks through the tears in his eyes. He doesn't even realized he'd cried.

"Sorry," Jongin croaks, "gets overwhelming."

Mark chuckles. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've never been fucked before hyung." Mark slides his cock out, thrusting in shallowly, it makes Jongin gasp.

"O-f course I have," Jongin pants, "j-just not by anyone this big."

Mark's face hovers over his and his gaze sharpens. It makes Jongin want to bare his neck, makes him feel picked apart without reason.

"One day I'm gonna need a list of those people," Mark says, pulling back until only the tip of his cock is inside Jongin, before slamming back in. It sends sparks up his spine, makes his thighs tense around Mark.

He doesn't get any more word in, because then Mark is unlocking his legs, leaning back to drag Jongin's ass on his lap and _fucks_ in. Fucks Jongin hard and fast, has Jongin squirming with it, every other drag of his cock pressing against Jongin's prostate. Shooting stars behind his eyes, makes his hard cock drool onto his stomach. Has Jongin making noises that would put porn stars to shame. Jongin is so messy already, sticky and messy and wet with precum and lube.

"Hyung, fuck," Mark groans, his stomach is tensing with every thrust, and he's cursing in _English._ "You're so hot. So fucking hot, shit."

"God--god, Mark, Mark, oh God, Mark," Jongin moans brokenly. Feels Mark throb hot inside him.

Mark licks his lip, pulls out and Jongin almost complains, but then he's pressing Jongin's knees up to his chest, sliding back in, and the angle is deeper like this. Better to lose his mind over, like this.

"Oh God," Jongin chokes out. "Oh God."

Mark still has the _gall_ to chuckle, looking devilishly handsome with his hair matted to his forehead. He pauses, runs a hand through it to sweep it back. "Don't blaspheme, hyung."

And then Mark is grabbing his cock with a slick hand, pumping roughly, pace matching the rhythm of his hips. He seems intent on ruining Jongin, and it's working so far; Jongin feels like falling apart, and Jongin does.

He's already so wound up, from Mark and his eyes, from Mark watching him fuck himself, from Mark fucking him with the dildo, from _Mark_.

"Do you want to cum?" Mark asks, breathless.

Jongin nods desperately, pants. "Please."

Mark narrows his eyes. "Then cum for me, hyung," he orders, voice rough.

Jongin's orgasm crests with Mark jacking his cock roughly. He arches off the bed, cumming with a low moan, cock kicking and spurting white in Mark's hand.

Mark moans as well, Jongin clenching around him. He fucks Jongin through his orgasm, hips stuttering with how tight Jongin must feel around him. Until Jongin is whimpering from oversensitivity, legs falling uselessly around Mark.

Mark runs his hands over Jongin's thighs, makes to pull out, but Jongin makes a noise of protest.

"Fuck me," he says, even spent, bites his lip, rolls his hips up, earning him a groan from Mark. "Fuck me," he says again.

Mark stares at him in disbelief, hands on his hips. "You're unbelievable," Mark huffs, but it's fond. He starts moving again, chases his release inside Jongin, fucks him leisurely. Jongin whimpers, still sensitive, but it's still so _good_.

Mark cums with a curse inside him, hips stilling, a low groan buried into Jongin's chest, Jongin stroking his hair throughout.

-

"You like to do that thing," Jongin says.

From behind him Mark hums into Jongin's shoulderblade, hands roaming over Jongin's skin, one is petting his abs, the other going up and down his thigh. Jongin shivers.

"What thing?"

They've cleaned up after their initial round, showered and fucked in the shower. Jongin on his knees and Mark's dick in his mouth. They're lying on the bed for lack of anything to do, lying sideways with Mark spooning Jongin.

Jongin swallows around a mouthful of sand as Mark takes a nipple between his fingers, rolling and pinching it. Jongin's breath hitches

"You look at me like--ah--like you want to _eat_ me."

Mark hums in agreement, starts kissing Jongin's skin. He grabs Jongin's half hard dick with the hand not on his chest. Jongin whines, muffles it into the pillow underneath his head, hands fisted into the sheets.

"Who says I don't?"

And then Jongin is on his back again, staring back up at Mark, who's jacking Jongin's dick off with a smile on his face.

"I do want to eat you, hyung." He bends down, lips a breath away from the head of Jongin's cock. "You just don't know how much yet," he says, and then his lips are around Jongin's cock, swallowing him down into his hot, wet, mouth, and Jongin is muffling his shout into his fist.

-

"He's still staring at you," Baekhyun mumbles, head on Jongin's shoulder, scrolling absentmindedly through his phone.

Jongin looks over the mop of pink hair at Mark across the room. Mark meets his gaze and looks away, a blush on his cheeks. Oh _now_ he's embarrassed. He wasn't when he had his tongue inside Jongin's ass last night.

Jongin keeps staring at him until Mark stares back, and then Jongin winks at him, and Mark's blush intensifies. Jongin grins.

If Mark is meant to shine, then Jongin is meant to be there beside him and bask in his warmth. Being the object of affection of a star isn't bad, he thinks. Especially when the star is Mark.

"I know," he replies at Baekhyun, who only raises another questioning eyebrow at him, lips pursing. "Believe me," Jongin laughs, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through that, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment~
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
